Wanna Race? Marry Me?
by PoisnousPixie
Summary: Lance asks Kitty a BIG question, while Rogue and Pietro get to know each other.... Rietro and Lancitty! My first One Shot! R


Disclaimer: I own only the plot.

Oh! And Persona The ITG, if you get on here, which I'm guessing you will since it says Lancitty in the summary, well… I'm guessin' that you know who I am now, huh?

Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it was kinda cool having you think that it was someone else, I should have told ya.......sorry......

**Bolds** are stressed words

_Italics are Pietro/Rogue talking quickly._

_**Wanna Race, and Marry Me?**_

Well, on with the story!

* * *

Rogue walked into the apartment.  
  
It had been almost a year now that she had left the institute. She had finished high school, and was enjoying life as it was.  
  
Or, as much as she could without being able to make physical skin-to-skin contact.  
  
A lot of things had happened. Rogue, only being nineteen, didn't have the money to pay for the apartment on her own. She shared it with, Kitty. When they had first moved into the apartment, it certainly wasn't something she would of imagined happening.  
  
She just couldn't believe she ended up living with her roommate from school. "Ah'm goin' out to the grocery store, ya need anythan' Kit'?" Rogue asked, as she stood in the doorway, putting on her black boots.

"Ummm....we're out of soda, ice cream, and...... milk!" Kitty replied, as she peeked out from the kitchen. When they had moved in together Rogue had started to teach Kitty how to cook.  
Now Kitty's food was edible and she made diner as much as she could.

"Kay! Ah'll be back in about an hour." Rogue said, as she opened the door.

"Gotcha!" Kitty replied, she pulled her head back into the kitchen and she started to pull out a cook book. She had gotten into another fight with Lance, who she was surprisingly, still dating. She loved him with all her heart.  
  
But he seemed to have it in his head that he just wasn't good enough for her, and it was getting on her nerves.  
  
Rogue had always been there for Kitty and now was no different. When Kitty had come home in tears, crying about her and Lance's fight, Rogue pulled out the cookie dough and the two lounged on the couch and watched all kinds of sappy chick-flicks, 'Titanic' and stuff like it! Not to mention a few, more Action packed movies.  
  
They had even found themselves watching XXX, and drooling and going on and on about how 'hot' Vin Diesel was.

Kitty had promised to be there with Rogue too. And she was. The two were closer now, on their own, more then they had been when they lived in a house full of people.  
  
Right now, Kitty was planning on cooking a nice batch of cookies for Lance. She planned to go to the BoM house and give them to him personally and say sorry and that she hadn't meant what she said.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Rogue left and headed towards the grocery store. She pulled into the parking lot, and sat in her car for a little while.  
  
She was thinking about Kitty and Lance. And Lance's little plan for tonight. Rogue was going to go out, Pietro was going to come and get her, and she was going to go with him, telling Kitty that she had asked him to help her with something or other.

Then Lance was going to come over the house, and tonight....was the **big** night for Kitty and Lance.

Rogue of course, would most likely be stuck with Pietro for a whole ten minutes.... That is....if the speed demon could stand being in one spot for that long.  
  
How Lance had talked Pietro into this was far beyond her, since Pietro and Lance hated each others guts.

Soon Rogue got out of her car, and walked into the grocery store. By the time Rogue got back to the Apartment, she would have an hour to get Kitty cleaned up and get herself ready to spend the night in a hotel somewhere, since she had a feeling she wouldn't want to be in the apartment tonight.

"But," Kitty started as Rogue pushed her out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

"No buts, Kitty. Take a showah. Yer covahed in flour!" Rogue ordered... It was sort of true. Kitty had flour splats all over herself.

"Umm...okay?" Kitty asked, as Rogue closed the bathroom door.  
  
Rogue was happy for Kitty. But she couldn't help but feel jealous of the Valley Girl. Rogue didn't think she'd ever be able to fall in love, because no man would want a woman he couldn't touch..... Rogue sighed and walked into the kitchen to get started on cleaning the kitchen.  
  
By the time Kitty was done in the shower, Rogue had cleaned the kitchen and was waiting for her in the livingroom.   
  
Before Kitty could even get out a word, Rogue had grabbed her wrist and pulled her into Kitty's bedroom. "Get dressed, sugar. Oh! An' leave yer hair down, it look nahcer that way." Rogue said, before disappearing into her room.  
  
Kitty sat on her bed and blinked, she was utterly confused as to what was going on around her.  
  
In an hour or so, Pietro showed up. He didn't look all that happy though. He knocked on the door, mumbling something about Lance and Wanda and naked baby pictures.

Kitty opened the door and looked at him, a very confused look placed on her face.   
Could things get any weirder tonight? First Rogue forces her to get fancied up and then dresses nicely herself. And now Pietro's standing on their door step!?

"Hey Pryde. Roguey here?" He asked, giving her a bright smile, that screamed something major was going on.  
  
"What are you doing here, Speedy?" Kitty asked, she didn't open the door enough to let him in, and she leaned against the doorframe while she looked at him.

"What? No 'like', or 'totally'? Hmmm...._looks like Lance's Kitty-cat has gone and grown up on him._ Tsk-tsk! _Now, let me in, okay_?" Pietro asked quickly.

Kitty glared at him, but didn't let him in. It was true that she no longer had the 'like' or 'totally's that she had once had. She had stopped talking like that after her Rogue moved into their apartment together. "What....are...you.....doing....here?" Kitty asked, as though she were speaking to a attention span deprived five year old. Which in her eyes, she basically was, except he wasn't five, he was 21. And instead of being a innocent little five year-old, he was a 21 year-old traitor and player.  
  
"_I'm here to pick up Rogue. Now is she here or not_? Oh....that was probably to fast for your slow mind, huh? _Here let me try again slow poke_! Is Rogue here, we're going out tonight......" Pietro said, with a smug and cocky smirk.  
  
"She wouldn't go on a date with you if her life depended o-" Kitty started, she was cut off when

Rogue walked towards them. "Howdy Pietro. Ah'm gonna go an' take care a somethan's, okay Kitty." Rogue said, looking at Kitty for a moment. She went with Pietro, who looked back and smirked at Kitty.  
  
Kitty stood in the door way, eyes as wide as could be. "Things just got **SO** much weirder...." Kitty said as she closed the door and then leaned against it.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Rogue let Pietro lead her down the hall and to the elevator, where Lance was waiting. "She's all ers Rocky." Rogue informed him.

"Thanks Rogue, Pietro." Lance said as he walked pass them and made his way for Rogue and Kitty's apartment.  
  
(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)  
  
On the elevator, Rogue and Pietro stood across from each other. Both finding interest in something feeble and mindless.  
  
Pietro found the bottons for the elevator interesting, while Rogue inspected her gloved hands. "So, how'd Lance talk ya inta doin' this fer him?" Rogue asked finally, making some light conversation.  
  
Pietro glared at his feet now. "Blackmail.....damn him and Wanda!" He said more to himself then to the southerner in front of him. "How about you?" He asked.

"Kitty's mah friend. She deserves someone who can love her. Ah want her ta be happy....even if ah can't be...." Rogue said, she could feel her overwhelming sadness come over her again. She pushed it to the back of her mind.  
  
Pietro's sapphire blue eyes looked at her. He had never really thought about it. But he took touching for granted, while Rogue hadn't made skin to skin contact, without sucking the life outta someone, since she was fifteen, or sixteen. Normally he wouldn't have a second thought about it, but now that he was stuck in the elevator with her, he was thinking about all he had, and all she might never get to know.  
  
"Lemme guess..... Ya gotta a date, no, three dates tanight, an' ya can't wait ta get to, 'em rahght?" Rogue stated, more then asked.

"No. _I haven't got anything planned for tonight._" Pietro said quickly. He didn't...which was weird for him.  
  
He just didn't feel like going out with another bimbo. He wasn't in the mood to go with someone who just couldn't keep up with him!  
  
(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)  
  
Lance stood outside Kitty and Rogue's apartment. He shifted his weight from foot to foot. He looked at the velvet box in his hand, and the flowers in his other hand. Could he really do this?  
  
Was he ready to ask her? Would she say yes? What if she said no????  
  
Lance pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind, and let himself relax. He knocked on the door and heard a 'Just a minute.', and felt a lot more nervous.  
  
Lance hid the bouquet behind his back, and put the box into his pocket. Kitty opened the door, and Lance smiled brightly at her.  
  
Kitty's long hair was down, and it now fell to the small of her back. She wore a pair of tight capri pants and a baby blue tank-top that matched her eyes. "Lance? What are you doing here?" She asked. It was the second time she had asked that question today. 'What are you doing here?' and she was starting to wander how many times she could say it again today.

Lance looked at her. "Ummm...can I come in?" He asked. Kitty nodded and moved out of the way to let him pass.  
  
Lance walked in, and turned to look at her as she closed the door. "What are you doing here Lance?" Kitty asked. There it was again. 'What are you doing here.' if she kept this up, she would say it about a guzillin times before morning.....  
  
Kitty was happy to see him, but she was still getting over the immense shock that Rogue and Pietro were on a 'date'. "Umm....Here." Lance said, he pulled the roses out from behind his back and handed Kitty the roses to her.

"Oh, Lance! They're beautiful, but....I still don't understand..." Kitty said as she took the roses from him, and put her face to them, getting a whiff of their scent.  
  
Lance, didn't say anything but instead got on one knee, and held onto Kitty's free hand. "Kitty, I love you. I've loved you for so long. And I know that you're far too good for someone like me. And that you could get so much out of life. But I don't want to lose you.... And I'm willing to change anything about myself, so that I **CAN** be good enough for you....." Lance said, he looked up into Kitty's baby blue eyes and continued, "I'll understand if you say no.... but.... Katherine Pryde," Lance stood back up, and pulled the velvet box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

Kitty dropped the roses from the shock. Her eyes glittered, as Lance opened the box, and the gold ring inside shined at her. The diamond was beautiful and she wondered where he had gotten the money for it.  
  
(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)  
  
Rogue and Pietro had left the complex together, seeing no reason to stick around, but they both found that they had nothing to do, so they decided to hang out.  
  
"So why no dates?" Rogue finally asked. She seemed to be making all the conversation tonight. Which was kind of weird, normally Pietro loved to talk, and he'd go on and on about how he was so prefect and how everyone else was beneath him.

"_The girls are to slow to keep up with me_." Pietro stated.

Rogue smiled. She had wondered how long it'd take him to get bored with women who couldn't keep up with him. Rogue took off glove. Pietro didn't notice since he was staring at his feet. Rogue reached up and touched his skin. She concentrated on just his power.  
  
Rogue was beginning to get control over her power. She could now take just one thing, memories, or life force, or power. And she could even shut her powers down for a small amount of time.  
  
Pietro's head snapped up when he felt a familiar pull, but it wasn't on his energy, but rather just his powers. It soon disappeared. Pietro looked at her, mainly at her bare hand, which was still pulling away from his face. He was about to yell at her for doing that, when he realized that he was still awake..... and not unconscious on the ground. "How?"

"_I have better control now_......" Rogue said, Pietro had to do a double take. She had spoken just as quickly as he normally did.

"What did you do?"

"I borrowed your powers... You can still use them. I took enough to use them myself, but I made sure you could still use them." Rogue informed him knowingly.  
  
(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)  
  
"Lance....How did you pay for this?" Kitty asked. Lance looked at her.  
  
"I....I've been saving up for it, for a long time......" Lance said nervously, he was ready for her to say she would never marry someone like him, and that he was just a current boyfriend.  
  
"Lance?" Kitty asked. Lance looked straight into her eyes. Kitty saw the fear in them, and watched as he quickly looked away, not wanting her to see his fear. "Lance....." Kitty said again, this time she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. She got up on her tip-toes, pulled him down a little, and kissed him. When she pulled away, she looked into his eyes and said, "I'd love to marry you, Lance Alvers."  
  
(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)  
  
"Wanna race?" Pietro asked. He had always been the fastest, and so, he never got a **REAL** challenge from racing someone, and all the times she had absorbed him, he had been knocked unconscious.  
  
"Oooooooohhhh....That sounds lahke a challenge." Rogue said, using his favorite line. She smirked at him and got into a running stance she had seen used for the track team.  
  
Pietro smirked and got ready. "One..." Pietro said. Making it clear they were to go on three.  
  
"Two..." Rogue said.  
  
"**THREE**!" Both said together as they took off. Running through the city at the speed of light.  
  
(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)  
  
Lance and Kitty had dinner and were sitting on the couch, 'watching xXx' would be their excuse if Rogue and Pietro were about to walk in.  
  
In reality, they were making out. And neither would notice if their room/house mates walked in.  
  
Lance pulled away looked at Kitty, said smiled at him, and hugged him.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
"Yes?" Kitty pulled away and looked up at him. A smile still on her face.  
  
"Why do you love me?" Lance asked, an uncertain look in his eyes.  
  
Kitty was taken off guard, he really didn't know?  
  
"Because, you're everything to me. I think about you all the time, and can never get you off my mind. I, just love you Lance." Kitty explained. Lance smiled down at her.  
  
"Thanks Pretty-Kitty. I needed to hear that." Lance said.  
(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)  
  
When Rogue and Pietro finally came to a stop, they realized that they hadn't said **WHERE** they were racing **TO**.... Both found it funny and laughed.

"What a rush! Ah thahnk Ah know whah ya love ta run now..." Rogue said, panting slightly, and sitting in an open field somewhere. She had no clue where they were, and didn't think that Pietro did either.

"See? _Spending time with me isn't so bad is it_?" Pietro asked as he sat down next to her. He was panting a little himself.  
  
Rogue smirked and looked over at him. He wasn't so bad, when he wasn't bragging and showing off.  
  
She couldn't really say anything about betraying, since she had done the same to the brother hood. Rogue shut down her powers, and leaned over, she planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Pietro froze and waited for some type of pull, but when there was none, he pulled away. He looked at her. "You-" "Ah can shut them down, fer small amount o' tahme." Rogue said with a smile. Pietro smirked. "Why don't I show you how to really kiss?" Pietro said, before Rogue could answer he kiss her on the lips.  
  
The kiss soon deepened.

* * *

I hope everyone likes it! R&R please!-Rahne Membrane 


End file.
